


Five Conversations Sam Carter Wished She Never Had

by cofax



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 5things, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cofax/pseuds/cofax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for 2009 More Joy Day, for a_bit_dotty. Set in the universe of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/19805">Unforgotten</a>. Character deaths implied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Conversations Sam Carter Wished She Never Had

1\. "I'm sorry, Major. We're calling off the search."

2\. "Congratulations, Lieutenant Colonel. SG-1 is yours."

3\. "Colonel, we're out of room on Level 18 and Doctor Smay needs an office. I know that... well, we'd like to put Doctor Jackson's personal effects in storage."

4\. "I am Ry'ac son of Teal'c, and I deserve to know what has become of my father."

5\. "Colonel, come in and sit down. I don't know how to say this, but... we've found them."


End file.
